Teaching Luke
by Gift of the Muses
Summary: Guy was used to being asked questions by Luke, this time though, he wasn't sure he was the one to teach him what he wanted to know.


_Author's Note: I know that this idea has been done before, but I wanted to write my own version. If you like it then please visit the review button at the bottom of the page. This is my first ever attempt at a slash pairing. _

Luke hadn't appeared for breakfast at the normal time so Guy went looking. He searched the usual places with no luck. As a last resort he headed back to Luke's room, leaping up onto the windowsill. He found him huddled under the covers looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Hey, what's going on Luke?" Guy slid into the room and headed over to stand next to the younger boy. "Aren't you feeling well?"

"I think there's something wrong with me." Luke whispered. He kept a tight grip on the covers.

"What do you mean? You having another one of your headaches?" Guy reached down and touched Luke's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"No, it's nothing like that." Luke pushed Guy's hand away impatiently.

"So what's wrong, did you wet the bed?"

"NO." Luke's face turned red.

"Then what's wrong, you can tell me." Guy said invitingly.

"Well, don't tell anybody else." Luke mumbled and pushed the covers aside.

For a moment Guy blinked, not sure what the problem was until he became aware of the tent in Luke's pajama bottoms. The redhead stared mournfully down at his lower half. "It's been like that for a while and it kinda hurts." He admitted.

Guy restrained the urge to laugh, knowing Luke wouldn't take kindly to any amusement at the moment. With everything they'd had to re-teach the young heir sex education hadn't even figured into the curriculum.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Guy hastened to assure his young master. "It just means you're growing up."

"Well, how do you make it stop?"

"Take a cold shower."

"Really?" Luke didn't look happy at the answer.

"That's all you have time for this morning. You're going to be late for your sword lesson. I'll teach you more about it later."

As the young redhead shuffled awkwardly into the bathroom Guy let out a sigh. It figures he would be stuck teaching Luke about the facts of life along with everything else.

He heard a yelp followed by a string of words he hoped no one else had overheard from the bathroom and grinned. This could turn out to be quite interesting.

He waited a few days before he snuck into Luke's bedroom again. The young lord wasn't asleep and was decidedly upset with him. "It happened again. I had to take another cold shower to make it go away." he complained. "I thought you were going to teach me another way to get rid of it."

"Have any interesting dreams lately?" Guy inquired. Even in the dark room he could see the blush flood Luke's cheeks.

"W-w-why do you ask that?" Luke demanded. "That's none of your business."

"Okay, okay. No need to get pissy." Guy sat down next to Luke and slung one arm over his shoulder. "Again, it just means you're growing up."

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" Luke grumbled, waving down at himself. "I don't really want to have to take cold showers constantly."

"Sure, sure." Guy began to explain the fundamentals of masturbation to Luke. The young heir stared at him in disbelief.

"You just rub it? Why?"

"Just try it next time. You'll understand." Guy pulled out a small paperback bound book. "This'll explain a bit more about what you're going through."

"Oh." Luke took the book quietly and flipped through it absently. He glanced at Guy out of the corner of his eye.

"What's your question?"

"Do you do it too?"

"What?"

"You know, what you told me to do when I, ya know." Luke made a gesture, flushing almost as dark as his hair.

Guy relented in his teasing and nodded. "Most men do." He stood up. "Read the book, you'll understand a bit better." _I hope._ He headed for the window before another thought occurred to him. "Oh, one more thing Luke,"

"Yeah?"

"Try to be as quiet as you can. Touching yourself is kinda a private thing, and you don't really want the maids bursting in asking questions." He glanced over at the door, staring meaningfully at the lock. "Well, see ya later."

That would hopefully take care of any other questions Luke might have. Sex education wasn't really what he wanted to be teaching the younger boy. Guy hunched his shoulders and headed back to his room.

Unfortunately for Guy, the young Fabre wasn't completely satisfied. He dragged him aside several days later. "Come see me later tonight, I've got a couple questions I wanna ask you."

"Okay." Guy managed to restrain his sigh until the redhead was out of earshot. "Thought I was in clear."

"What's troubling you?"

Guy jerked, startled. "Ah, Pierre. It's nothing, just the young master's insatiable curiosity."

"Hmm. I see." Pierre frowned. "Well do your best."

"Of course."

The questions were put off for several days as Master Van made an unexpected appearance much to Luke's delight. He was kept busy running after the man, learning swordsmanship. But if Guy hoped that Luke would forget the questions he had wanted to ask he was sorely mistaken. After Van left again Guy found himself ambushed by Luke in the room he shared with Pierre.

"Guy, you didn't come see me like I wanted you to."

"Oh, sorry about that Luke." Guy apologized, hoping he sounded sincere.

"Well, guess I'll just ask you now." Luke flopped down on Guy's bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "I read that book you know."

"I see."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Wha…" Guy stared at Luke in shock. That wasn't really the question he was expecting.

"Guess not." Luke caught the look on his face, settled back on the bed and sighed. "I didn't think so, with you being so scared of girls and all."

"What are you getting at?" Guy could feel his cheeks heating up. Thank god he didn't really blush, otherwise he'd would've been beet red.

"So, have you ever had sex with a guy?"

If Guy had been shocked before he was completely staggered now. He opened his mouth to answer, shut it before trying again. "No, I _like_ girls." He couldn't think of anything else to say and so shut up.

"Oh." Luke continued staring up at the ceiling. "That book said… Can't you like both?"

Guy took a deep breath. He really should've taken a closer look at that book before he handed it over. Now he was regretting his carelessness. "I suppose so. Some people do." He began carefully. "I've just never really given it much thought. I don't have a lot of time for romantic relationships."

"So you can only have sex if you're in a relationship?"

"No." Guy cursed his honest nature. "Some people don't care. I think I'd rather be in a relationship with someone before I did sleep with them though."

"I don't think I would have to worry about for a while, I'm stuck here." Luke sat up abruptly.

"Luke, is there something bothering you?" Guy hated himself for asking the question, but he couldn't help it. Something seemed to be gnawing at the redhead.

"I was just wondering…" Luke refused to look at Guy and his cheeks turned bright red. "I wanted to ask you if you would teach me about sex."

Guy blinked. "I thought I did. That's why I gave you that book to read."

"No, I wanted you to _show_ me what it's like." Luke mumbled.

"Oh. _Oh._" Guy stared at the younger boy. "Luke, do you like guys?"

"I don't know." If Luke's face turned any redder he looked like he would spontaneously combust. "I mean, I've never had the opportunity to find out. I just couldn't think of anyone else to ask."

"You do know sex between men is different then sex between a man and a woman, right?" Guy felt like the calm he was exuding could crack at any minute.

"I thought it might be, but the book didn't really get into any specifics about that." Luke admitted. "I was just curious."

"You have plenty of time to find out." Guy sat down next to Luke, letting his shoulder brush against the young heir while he stared down at his folded hands. "You won't be here forever. You don't have to be in such a hurry to experience everything at once."

"Sometimes it feels like forever." Luke grumbled, standing up. "If you don't want to then you can just tell me no. Sorry I bothered you." He left, slamming the door behind him.

Guy sighed, raking his hands through his hair. "How in the world do I get out of this mess?" Well, at the very least he could do a little research. Perhaps if he found another book that could answer Luke's questions thoroughly he would be let off the hook. Regardless everything should be fine as long as the Duke didn't discover what they were doing. He really didn't want to be accused of corrupting the younger Fabre.

Later when he was sitting out in the garden looking up at the stars he went over the conversation with Luke in his mind. _Would it really be so bad?_ After all he was a normal young man with quite an active libido. In spite of his attraction to the female gender his phobia kept him from any type of meaningful relationship. Luke's question _"Can't you like both?"_ kept echoing in his mind. He'd never really considered the same gender as a viable option to release some of the sexual frustration that never quite went away with masturbation.

_And if Luke's willing to experiment…._ No, he couldn't take advantage of him like that. _It'd be wrong._ But the idea stayed.

"Ah, damn it." Guy headed over toward Luke's window. It was cracked open and he leaped up, balancing on the sill easily. Luke was sleeping, covers rumpled as he sprawled out on his bed. Guy grinned and slipped in to tuck the young lord under his sheets. He stared down at Luke, resting one hand lightly on his forehead. "All right Luke. We'll try it. But give me a little time okay? I know about as much about it as you do."

"Thought you knew everything."

Guy jerked back and saw Luke's eyes were opened and he was staring up at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Guy started to apologize.

"Mnnh." Luke sighed, eyes drifting close. "Did you really mean it? You'll teach me?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you." Guy smiled at him. "Now go back to sleep."

"Jus' remember, you promised." Luke's words slurred slightly as he drifted off again.

"I doubt I'd forget that easily." Guy sighed and slipped outside again.

For the next several days his free time was spent researching.

Luke was unusually patient, not bringing up the subject. He didn't react in any way when Guy confident he could actually perform decently came to inform him that his first lesson would be that evening. _Ironic, a virgin teaching another virgin about sex. _But it was too late to back out now and surprisingly he found himself eager for the experience_._

Slipping into the room later that night Guy was startled by what he found. "You're naked."

"Well, yeah," Luke looked somewhat defiant, hugging his knees to his chest, his hair falling about his body in bright red strands. "You can't have sex with your clothes on can you?"

"No." Guy's mouth lifted in a half smile. "Guess you can't. I just didn't expect it. Sorry Luke." He moved to the door checking to ensure that the lock was turned before leaning against the door. He was nervous, his stomach roiling. _Okay Guy, get it together._

Luke was watching him, a serene expression on his face. He was now sitting cross-legged on his bed, seemingly comfortable in his nudity. _But then why should he be uncomfortable in front of me?_ Guy considered. After all he'd been the one to bathe the young heir after he'd come back from his kidnapping at least until he'd been able to do it himself. They'd seen each other naked on numerous occasions, why should this be any different?

But it was.

"So, what happens first?" Apparently tired of waiting Luke leaned forward, his question jarring Guy from his contemplation.

"First a few rules." Guy held up a finger, forestalling any protest Luke might've made. "One, we close the curtains. I know nobody wanders the garden at night, but I don't want to give a show to someone who might decide to go for a midnight stroll. 'Sides, I wouldn't really want this getting back to your Father, I like my head on my shoulders, thank you very much."

Luke nodded once.

"Two, we need to be as quiet as possible. Curious maids and all that."

Another nod.

"Third, you get uncomfortable and want to stop at any point you let me know right away. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should be saying that, I was the one who asked you to teach me after all."

"Luke." Guy raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Luke lifted his shoulder in an exasperated shrug. "That all?"

"For now."

"Good." The redhead propped his chin on his hands. "I was thinking that I should probably bottom for now."

"Huh?"

"You know, the um, oh what was it?" Luke's face scrunched in concentration for a moment. "The, uh submissive partner. That second book said there might be some discomfort afterwards and it'd be easier for me. I mean I can just say I'm sick and not get out of bed. I just thought it be tougher for you, since you have to work and all that."

"Yeah, well, if you're sure." Guy muttered. Wasn't he supposed to be the teacher here?

"Of course I don't think I'd want to be bottom all the time, just for now." Luke seemed to think everything was settled. "So, what's first?"

Guy scrambled to regain control of the situation. "First you need to shut up." He followed his words by bending down and capturing Luke's mouth with his. Luke's mouth opened under his easily and the redhead's tongue darted forward to meet Guy's. _For a first kiss, it was actually quite nice._ Guy thought somewhat dazedly. When he pulled back Luke seemed to be of the same opinion. His eyes were narrowed and he took in a deep breath.

"Oh."

Guy pulled off his gloves, not taking his eyes off Luke's face. Luke opened his mouth to say something and Guy dove, his second kiss much more aggressive then the previous one. His hands tangled in Luke's hair as his tongue explored Luke's mouth thoroughly. Luke's hands came to rest tentatively on Guy's waist.

When Guy pulled back, both were gasping for breath.

"You still have your clothes on." Luke observed as he panted. "Shouldn't you take them off?"

"Yes, well, I didn't expect you to be so far ahead of me." Guy stripped off his shirt, setting it carefully down on the chair. He pulled a small container from his pant's pocket and set it on the bed. Luke picked it up and eyed it curiously.

"What's this?"

"You'll find out soon." Guy stepped out of his pants, folded them and set them atop his shirt. Clad only in his briefs he turned back to the bed. "I think you should lay back and get comfortable."

Luke obeyed, lying down, hair spilling over the pillows.

"First is what's known as foreplay." Guy murmured, one hand tracing over Luke's upper body, His thumb brushed lightly over one nipple, coaxing it to a pebbled nub. Luke sucked in breath.

"That kinda tickles." He snorted.

"Hmm." Guy changed his light touches to more firm strokes and began to follow his hands with his mouth and tongue. Luke's chuckles changed abruptly becoming breathy sighs.

The taste and feel of Luke's skin plus the quiet noises he made as Guy explored his body began to affect him and Guy felt himself growing hard. He chanced a peek down Luke's body and saw the younger boy was fully erect.

"Guy," Luke sounded breathless. "How long do you have to do this foreplay thing?"

Guy sat up. "I don't really know." He ran a hand over the soft skin of Luke's inner thigh. "They didn't really give a time limit to it." Experimentally he ran a single finger up the underside of Luke's cock, letting his nail gently scrape the sensitive flesh. Luke's entire body seemed to jerk, so Guy repeated the motion.

"Gu-uy." Luke's hands were fisted in the sheets and he glared down at him. "Is this really part of having sex?"

"According to my research, yes." Guy grinned at him, while he continued to tease Luke's cock.

In response, Luke reached out a foot and shoved it carefully between Guy's legs, brushing over Guy's groin. His half erect penis responded to the stimulation and hardened further. Guy bit back a groan and reached for the container he'd brought with him. "Well, if you're so eager to continue we'll move to the next stage." He screwed open the lid and dipped his fingers into the contents, smearing them liberally. "Roll over, hands and knees."

Luke did as he was instructed, craning his head over his shoulder to see what Guy would do next. Guy reached for Luke's buttocks, spreading the cheeks and let his lubed fingers search for Luke's entrance. Locating the puckered muscle he slid one finger inside.

"Oh," Luke's body immediately tensed up. "That feels weird."

In response Guy reached for Luke's erection with his free hand and began to work it steadily. Luke's body responded and Guy was able to slip a second finger inside. He began to stretch Luke, scissoring his fingers back and forth while experimenting with a few angled thrusts.

"Oh," Luke's moan was half pain, half pleasure.

Guy's cock was throbbing by now but he ignored his discomfort and slid a third finger inside his master.

Luke whimpered and Guy increased his tugs on the boy's erection. One of his finger thrusts grazed something that made Luke's whimper change to a moan and his hips bucked forward. "Found it." Guy murmured, increasing his rhythm. Luke spread his knees slightly wider and dropped down onto his forearms, grabbing a pillow and using it to muffle the sounds that were pushing out of his throat as he neared his climax.

Guy gave one final finger thrust and then released him. Luke whimpered again. "Shh, patience." Guy kept his tone soothing as he pulled off his briefs and began smearing his erection with lube. Luke peered back at him through his hair as Guy positioned himself behind the young Fon Fabre. "This might hurt some."

Luke buried his face in the pillow as Guy began the slow, torturous thrust forward. He bit his bottom lip at the feeling of warm tight muscle around his cock, his hands gripped Luke's buttocks. He could feel Luke struggling to relax, hear a strangled sob muffled by the pillow. Fully sheathed in Luke's body Guy bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Luke's back, murmuring soothing words as he gripped his cock and began to pump it again. Only after Luke began to relax did Guy pull back and thrust forward, aiming for that spot he'd found with his fingers.

"Aah." Luke's head came up as his hips jerked forward.

"Quiet." Guy cautioned, his voice hoarse from restraint. He thrust forward again his free hand digging into Luke's thigh. He could feel sweat beginning to trickled down his chest as his thrusts began to speed up. Luke began to rock his hips backwards, meeting Guy's forward thrusts. His cries, even muffled by the pillow, were getting sharper.

He wasn't going to last long. Guy could feel his climax approaching, feel the pressure building in his lower body. His grip on Luke's cock tightened and with the next thrust the redhead climaxed, his come spilling over Guy's hand. Guy's motions became frenzied as he sought his own release and he came not long after.

The two boys collapsed on their sides, Guy still buried inside Luke. As their breathing evened out Guy pulled away. "Not bad for a first time." Guy ventured.

"Mmm." Luke's only response was a mumble, his eyes already drifting closed. Guy grinned and sat up, screwing the lid back on the jar of lube and going to check Luke. There was some bleeding, but it didn't seem to be too bad and he heaved an inward sigh of relief.

"Hey, stop poking at me." Luke complained. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sorry." Guy lay back down pulling the covers carefully over them both. He couldn't be found here in the morning but what could a few hours hurt? "Just wanted to be sure you weren't hurt too badly."

"If you're so concerned then next time you can be on the bottom." Luke's words were muffled by his pillow.

"Go to sleep." Guy nestled closer, pressed a kiss to one bare shoulder and closed his eyes. All in all, not a bad lesson, although a review at a later date might be in order, he felt a smile tug at his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

_Like? Dislike? Please let me know. Thanks for reading._


End file.
